Paints for automotive interior parts such as instrument panels, center consoles, and door trims, light electrical appliance parts such as housings of radio-cassette tape recorders and computers, or building interior materials such as wall materials, floor materials, and ceiling materials are required to have a dignified appearance and a luxurious appearance, and therefore matt paints are applied. Such a matt paint applied to plastics is not suitable for treatment at a high temperature, and a two-component solvent paint, in which a base agent and a curing agent are mixed immediately before use, has been generally used (for example, refer to Parent Documents 1 to 3).
However, in the field of paint, an one-component paint which does not require work to mix two components is desired in order to simplify processes. Further, the conversion to a water-based type is broadly desired in order to reduce environmental burden. Accordingly, it is desired to also convert the paint described above to a water-based one-pack-type paint. However, studies on the conversion to the water-based one-pack-type in such a field have not been adequately made.
When the conversion to a water-based one-pack-type is realized, it is required to maintain various properties required for the paint described above. Examples of such properties include common performance of paint such as excellent design (a matt appearance, etc.), an adhesion property, coating film strength, abrasion resistance, water resistance, oil and grease-contamination resistance, and alkali resistance. Furthermore, since coating films formed from these paints are often directly touched with fingers during their use, it is desired that the coating films have a soft feel (feel of high quality of achieving adequately an elastic feel and coating film hardness, and a smooth feel and a moist feel simultaneously). It is difficult to form a coating film so as to satisfy all these properties and a water-based one-pack-type paint having all these properties has not been known.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Kokai Publication 2005-139273
Patent Document 2: Japanese Kokai Publication 2004-285341
Patent Document 3: Japanese Kokai Publication 2004-155883